medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Abbott
Sir Abbott is one of the four councillors to King Frake of Rightia and the father of Polly Abbott. Among the Councillors, Sir Abbott is in charge of the court cases at the Royal Court. Like Sir Lore, Sir Abbott was an Officer who was offered a job as a Councillor. History Sir Abbott once asked King Frake for Sarah's hand in marriage to Polly. He was refused, and held a grudge against the King until his first grandchild was born and his rage washed away. During a conversation with Dregg at the end of The True Monster, it is revealed that Polly came from a lower class family, and was constantly teased by students who came from influential families. According to Polly, by that time his father was just a street cop As said by Polly Abbott in The True Monster. This might indicate that either Sir Abbott did not come from a noble family or that Polly is adopted. Personality Sir Abbott is somewhat lax and quite friendly, unlike his son, Polly. He is quite forgetful. As befitting a Councillor, Sir Abbott is calm and will weigh both sides of a position. Appearance Sir Abbott wears a red cap and has gray hair, a similar color to his son. He wears tan robes in the same fashion and format as his son. (His clothing is basically a recolor of Polly's). Sir Abbott has a small, modest mustache perched below his nose. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The True Monster Sir Abbott is at the Royal Court for the trial of Mr. Snuggles and is bored to death by Polly's long speech. He and the other councillors are talking absentmindedly as he wraps up his case. When Polly is finally finished, the councillors vote, with all four saying the dragon is guilty. Frake is about to pronounce the dragon guilty, but suddenly Dregg and Tride rush in with new evidence. However, the King says that the trial has already ended. He starts saying the verdict a second time, when suddenly Sir Lore decides to change his vote to "not guilty." Later, when Dregg successfully proves that Crowal is the true murderer, he and everyone else in the courtroom are surprised and impressed. The Princess And The Grump After Princess Sarah is kidnapped, Frake is worried out of his mind in the Royal Court. Icelot and the four councillors try to calm him down, and eventually succeed. Frake asks whether anyone has useful information, to no avail. Suddenly, Dregg barges in and explains everything he knows about the culprit, Eva. Gru and Tira also arrive with more information. Dregg speaks with the King about the parchment, and he allows Dregg to question the councillors. Abbott and his three colleagues are taken to a separate room by Icelot to be interrogated by Dregg and Felicia. Dregg informs the councillors that they will be voting on who they think is the culprit. Raven, Lore, and Eisen think the idea is ridiculous, but Abbott convinces them that it will help, so they vote. Abbott, suspecting Raven as the culprit, is the only one who votes "guilty", but no one else knows that he was the one. Felicia reads off the ballots, and one of them, Abbott's, says guilty. As a result, the investigation continues, and Dregg questions all four councillors. When he is questioned, Abbott says that he was in the Royal Court preparing for the day's proceedings, but later spoke with King Frake privately about another case. He also says that he asked for Sarah's hand in marriage to Polly, but was refused. He held a grudge for several years until his grandchild was born, at which point his rage washed away. After he has questioned everyone, Dregg explains that he sent Felicia to search everyone's rooms for something that the kidnapper forgot about. Trivia * In his first appearance, Sir Abbott had blue hair, but in his second appearance, it was gray. ** This was probably since his son, Polly, has gray hair so this would be an anomaly (especially since most anime style hairstyles and colors are signs of families.) References Category:Characters Category:Councillors Category:Rightia Category:Officer